Dark Red
by bloodyhellkillian
Summary: The kingdom of Misthaven is at war. Prince Killian has been sent to the front to fight, leaving the woman he loves behind. Princess Emma waits for her lover's return, caged in the castle.
1. Chapter 1 - Gone

**This one was originally** **going to be a one shot, but it developed into much more, and I don't regret it! Expect five chapters for this one.**

 **Chapter 1 - Gone**

A nod here, a nod there, a forced smile or two, and Emma was out of the court room. The older men shot her strange looks, but Emma couldn't have cared less. It was all too overwhelming. She'd avoided the council's repeated pleas to schedule a court meeting for months, but eventually she had to give in, had to go without him.

Every time she hesitated on a decision, she would turn to her right, seeking his advice. Only today, every time she turned, the big red chair was empty. A constant reminder that he was gone. So she listened to the constant droning of voices, the monotonous counselors' complaints. She missed his voice, his accented and deep voice, caressing her ears.

Emma blinked back tears as she pushed the big glass doors of the royal garden open. Ignoring the servants' pitiful looks, she quickened her pace, pushing the long leaves of the willow tree to the side. She then ducked behind a large rose bush, revealing her favorite spot of the garden. She sat down on the grass, crossing her legs and plucking a single green strand from the ground. She twisted it between her fingers and dropped it, running her hand through the grass as she used to do with his hair.

It was here that she and Killian had kissed for the first time. Her first kiss, soft, tender and loving. She could still recall the way he had cradled her face, and the way he had smiled at her, his bright blue eyes piercing into hers. Here, he had confessed his undying love for her. She had been too scared to say the three small words back, but she had kissed him, as if to convey the emotions she couldn't voice out loud. It was a month later, just as they were basking in the afterglow of their first time making love, that she had whispered the words, bringing a wide smile onto his face.

Killian had been with her for a lot of firsts. Her first best friend, then turned first suitor, her first kiss, her first time in bed with a man, her first ball, her first love, her first time venturing out of the kingdom, her first time sailing across the sea… The list went on and on. Yet now she was alone, had no one to hold her, to tell her it would be alright. Because as long as he wasn't here with her, Emma knew she wouldn't be alright.

The most recent event that took place in this special spot, however, was a proposal. Two weeks before he left, Killian got down on one knee and asked her to become his, forever. It was with tears in her eyes that Emma had acquiesced, wanting nothing more. She twirled the beautiful ring around her finger and took it off, looking at the inscription on the inside of the silver band. My happy ending it simply read.

Emma's bottom lip trembled, tears welling up in her eyes despite the smile on her face, recalling the happy memory. He was going to come back, he had to. All the evenings spent lying awake on her bed, talking about the future as they held each other. Their story couldn't end that way, she refused to let it. He would come back and they would get married, go on a honeymoon, and have kids. She had to hold on to that hope. It was all that kept her sane. With him in it, the future didn't seem so terrifying.

Putting the ring back on, Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, hoping that this was just a bad dream and that her Killian was beside her, smiling his goofy grin. Only he wasn't. All that Emma could see was her peach colored dress, spread out on the green floor. She pulled her knees up against her chest and hugged them tight, resting her chin on top.

"I miss you." She whispered, looking at the sea and the darkening horizon. This was one of the things she loved most about their castle, this view. Yes, their castle. Emma and Killian may not have been married, but Emma's parents knew that they were meant to be. Even David had admitted that Killian had grown on him, and that he couldn't have hoped for a better man to take care of daughter. They offered their summer castle to the two lovers, knowing how much the place meant to them. When they got engaged, king David even let them govern a piece of the kingdom. After all, Emma, being their only child, would inherit the whole kingdom when the time came, and that meant with Killian at her side.

The summer castle was now called Princess Emma's and Prince Killian's castle. Because yes, even though they were only engaged, everyone had taken to calling Killian by the title of prince. And, well, he sure wasn't complaining. The couple had gotten settled rapidly, but not quite to their one thing that her parents wouldn't let them do until they were married was share a bed. Of course Emma and Killian had found their away around that rule, but the king and queen didn't need to know that. Even though slightly spaced out, both of their rooms faced the ocean, something they had ardently insisted upon.

The sea reminded her of her Killian. Sometimes she went on long walls along the beach, the foam covering her bare feet and the wind blowing in her hair, ruining the fancy updos which Emma's maid cooked up. Only Emma didn't care. She swore sometimes she could hear his voice in the breeze, and would stay at the water's edge for hours.

"Come back to me. Please." She said in a broken whisper, a tear slipping down her cheek. She hastily wiped it away with the embroidered tissue tucked carefully into her dress. One of his, of course. It never left her side, even though it had stopped smelling of him long ago. Just like his pillow, just like his coats and vests. The little blue anchor on the white square was almost enough to make her smile. But it didn't.

Emma hadn't smiled in four months. Not since January fourth, the day of his departure. She could still remember that day vividly, and in many ways it felt like yesterday, yet it also felt like years had gone by since then. Killian had put on his brave face, but Emma saw right through it. He was scared, even more than she was. They had kissed, in the courtyard under the drizzling rain. The weather had seemed to reflect Emma's mood. When Killian pulled away, he had whispered into her ear just how much he loved her. They had been torn away from each other, Emma refusing to let go of the lapels of his leather coat. Killian had mounted his horse and smiled at her one last time before galloping through the gates.

He hadn't looked back, not for the long minutes, hours even, that Emma stayed at the entrance of the castle, looking at the horizon long after the black speck that were Killian and his army had disappeared. She had refused to move, still in a daze and hoping he would come back. Only he didn't. Even when the snow started, Emma stayed out there for hours each day, watching the horizon. After two months, she came every two days. After three months, she came once a week. And now, well into the fourth month, she had only gone once in two weeks. Emma was, quite plainly, sitting in the dark.

She had known that Killian wouldn't be able to write, that his letters would never make it back to her. Still, she could always hope. Every time a messenger announced a battle won by their army, Emma's heart swelled up in hopes that his return would be just around the corner.

Misthaven's army had suffered heavy loses in the ongoing war against Camelot. The two kingdoms used to be at peace, but when King Arthur had ordered his men to raid villages near the border, king David had been forced to take action. It just so happened that Killian had to go lead their army, being younger and more fit that Emma's father.

That was how Emma found herself wallowing in the garden every day, trying to seek comfort in the familiar spot. The comfort she really needed, however, was that of her fiancé's strong arms around her. Sighing, Emma rose and brushed the grass off her peach colored dress. She took a deep breath and forced herself to push down the pain.

Minutes later, the princess entered her suite. In silence, her maid helped her undress and change into a beautiful white nightgown, the one Killian loved so much. Well, he loved staring at it, but also taking it off her body slowly, savoring every inch of skin he uncovered.

As she did every night, Emma slipped into her big bed and stared up at the ceiling. She hated how big the bed was now that Killian wasn't there filling up the space beside her. Sure, they were supposed to sleep in different rooms, but he would sneak in every night through the secret passage connecting their rooms.

Turning onto her side, Emma grabbed Killian's pillow and pulled it close, closing her eyes tight. She found that holding onto it helped her relax, pretending it was Killian she was holding. Of course, the pillow lacked his warmth and his ability to hold her back, but it was a start. As usual, it was at least two hours before Emma managed to fall into a tormented sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 - Torn

**Here is chapter two, which, rest assured, will definitely not be the last one! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2 - Torn**

The door of Emma's room creaked as it opened, and a dark shaped limped into her room. The young woman was still asleep in her bed, her blond hair fanning out over the white pillow like a halo as she lay unawares.

Slowly and seemingly painfully, the newcomer moved closer to her bed. As the stranger neared the window, the moon light shone on his dark clothes, revealing a torn and dirty uniform. The figure, decidedly male, was holding his left arm against his chest, the white bandages bright in contrast to his dark blue vest.

A quick glance around the room and the man took two last steps, reaching the side of the fancy bed and bumping his knees against it in the dark. Letting out a quiet grunt, the figure bent down and stroked Emma's soft cheek, a fond smile appearing on his face. The princess turned her head, frowning in her sleep. Quickly, the man pulled his hand back, holding it up against his heart.

Seconds later, his hand made its way back down, resting on the blonde's shoulder this time. He rubbed it gently, fingers playing with a loose thread of her nightgown. Once again, Emma shifted, but the figure didn't budge. If anything, he squeezed her shoulder tighter, not wanting to let go. A soft gasp was heard, and the man watched in wonder as Emma opened her eyes. She blinked several times before her eyes focused on him, the green orbs widening in recognition.

"Killian?" She whispered, disbelieving. The man simply smiled, looking down at her lovingly. Emma's eyes filled with tears, happy tears. It was then that she took in his appearance. His face was cut and dirty, and she could tell he hadn't shaved in weeks. His dark hair, usually short and neatly cut, was long and unkept, falling over his eyes. And his eyes, his eyes had lost their usual bright blue color, replaced by a dull, almost gray shade.

Swallowing, Emma pushed the covers down to extract her arms and grab onto his arms, pulling him down gently due to his injuries. Her gaze flicked from his eyes to his lips, and she noticed how dry and chapped they were. Never, in all the years that she had known Killian, had his lips seen a chapped day. Banishing the thought, Emma pulled him into a kiss, and it was almost like what she remembered. Almost.

His lips felt rough against hers, whereas they would usually be soft. She figured this was due to how chapped they were. He tasted of something she couldn't identify, bringing a frown to her face. Her Killian had always tasted slightly of rum, his one guilty pleasure. She remembered the way a younger Killian would sneak bottles out of the kitchen and proceed to a plentiful consumption of the beverage. That was until he had taken too much of the amber liquid and had almost challenged a sailor to a duel. Luckily, a passing soldier of the king's had interrupted the brawl. That day, as well as the next morning while sporting a particularly painful headache, Killian had sworn he had learned his lesson. He limited his daily drinking to the contents of his small flask.

She pulled away for a breath, but then his lips were back on hers and his right hand was making its way down to rest on her waist. There, it stopped for just an instant before continuing on its way down. Emma let out an airy moan as Killian kissed her just a bit harder, his hand slipping under her nightgown. She let him move it higher, then hook a finger into her panties. The princess lifted herself up to let him pull down the lace fabric and reached for his vest before he could reach back under her dress.

Emma watched him intently as she pushed the vest off his shoulders, not missing the way his shoulders tensed. Once the first layer was removed, Emma barely spared his bandaged arm a glance before getting to work on his button up shirt. Crippled or not, he was still her Killian. She didn't care what state he was in, she loved him and would always be his. He protested weekly, but Emma brushed it off. She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the look of regret in his eyes, tainted with fear.

Another feeble attempt to discourage her was met with the same reaction, and within seconds Emma was pulling his injured arm away from his chest, and he winced. Shushing him softly, Emma slipped the shirt off his shoulders carefully. Once the dark cloth was on the floor and her eyes were back on him, the blonde gasped.

Their eyes met, and Killian mustered a small smile, as if to say it would all be alright. Slowly seeping from a wound just above his heart, was blood. Dark red drops fell onto Emma's immaculate white gown. "No, no." She whispered, eyes wide in panic. She reached out and placed her hand over his chest, as if attempting to stop the inevitable. The flow only seemed to grow more abundant.

Breathing faster now, Emma cupped Killian's face with her other hand, brushing the dark strands of hair back softly. She tried to tell him to hang on, that she would get help, but he merely shook his head. They both knew it was too late. So instead Emma just held him against her chest, running her hands through his hair and whispering soothing words.

Using his last ounce of strength, Killian looked up at her and smiled. "I love you." He whispered, barely audible, even in the silence of Emma's bedroom. Then he closed his eyes, and was still.


	3. Chapter 3 - Revived

**Chapter 3 – Revived**

A knock sounded at the door, and a soft voice called out. "Emma, honey, it's me." The princess turned over in her bed and ran a finger under each of her eyes, feeling the place where her tears had dried. Taking a deep breath, Emma sat up and straightened her nightgown. She couldn't help but look for a red stain, but of course found none. "Come in, mother." She called out to her visitor. The door opened, and Snow White stepped into the room with a soft smile.

Emma's parents had been nothing but supportive since Killian's departure, making the trip from their castle to Emma's just to be there for her at least one day every week. It warmed Emma's heart, how much her parents cared about her and what great lengths they would go through just to make her happy. She loved them, and made sure to tell them so every time they came by to visit her. Now that she realized she might never have the chance to tell those three words to her prince again, she wanted to be sure that her parents knew just how much they meant to her.

Opening her arms, Emma welcomed her mother's embrace. "I missed you, mother." She mumbled as Snow White rubbed her upper back softly. "We missed you too, Emma." A new and deeper voice sounded from the door. Emma looked up to see her father walking towards her with a smile and joining in the hug. "How is my little ray of sunshine today?"

At Emma's hesitation, Charming shot his wife a look and pulled away to look at his daughter. He always asked her the same question, and Emma would always answer with something along the lines of "The usual," or "I'm fine." That's how the king knew that something was up. "Do you want to talk about it? It'll help." Snow said softly, rubbing the back of Emma's hand with her thumb. Just like Killian did. The blonde swallowed and leaned back into her pillows, grabbing Killian's and holding it tight against her chest. "I… It's Killian." She said quietly, looking down at her hands as she played with the corners of the pillow case.

Charming looked at his wife with wide eyes, bracing himself for the worst. Every day, the king and queen received a list of the names of their fallen soldiers. They then took it upon themselves to go see every family themselves to break the terrible news. Snow had insisted that she wanted to be there for the loved ones of every fallen soldier. It was after all, their responsibility, she argued. However, Emma had insisted that anything concerning Killian came to her first. This left them both unable to do anything until Emma confided in them. Neither of them liked it, but they chose to honor their daughter's decision.

Snow closed her eyes tight for a moment and opened them again, covering Emma's hands with her own. The princess looked up and met her mother's eyes, looking confused at her expression. She then looked at her father, who was sporting the same look in his eyes. Her eyes widened in realization, and she shook her head frantically. "No, no, it's not… I… he's not…Killian isn't…" She stuttered, sighing at how hard it was for her to say that one dreaded word.

Her parents seemed to get the message, and her father let out a breath in relief. "Oh thank God." Emma gave him a small smile, incredibly grateful for how well Killian and her parents got along. It hadn't taken long for Snow to fall victim to his charms. She had just been happy for her daughter's newfound friend from the start. The king however, took more convincing. After months of Killian always on his best behavior around him and of Emma's barely embellished tales of Killian's good deeds, Charming had finally changed his behavior towards the young man. Now, the two were thick as thieves. It made Emma's heart swell when she saw them joking around while sharing a bottle of rum. She could never have wished for so much, but now that she had it she realized how much it all meant to her.

"What happened honey?" Snow asked softly, resting her hand on Emma's knee, still covered by the bed sheets. Her daughter swallowed and looked from her mother to her father, then down at the pillow. She recounted her nightmare, still so vivid in her mind. Tears had to be blinked back when Emma described the way his blood ran in between her fingers. She, of course, left out some details, summing up the heated events into a simple kiss.

"He… he told me-" Emma hiccuped. "He loved me." She said in a broken whisper. "And then he…" She trailed off, closing her eyes as the image of his body, still in her arms, flashed before her eyes once again.

 _"Killian, no." Emma whispered, tears welling up in her eyes as she played with his hair. "Killian." She said with more determination, yet she sounded so desperate. "Killian, don't leave me..." She shook her head and cradled his head, swallowing as the first tears streaked down her cheeks. "Killian!" Her whispers turned into screams and wails, and Emma couldn't see. She couldn't see her Killian through the tears, blurring her vision. The young woman awoke with a jerk, eyes wide and breathing heavily as she looked around her room, her pillow soaked with tears. A knock sounded at the door, making Emma jump. "Just a moment." She called out, her voice cracking through the sobs racking her body. "Are you alright your highness? We heard screams." A servant asked from the other side of the door. Emma bit her lip to stop her sobbing. "I'm fine." She dismissed the maid and waited a minute before letting the tears stream freely down her face once more._

Her parents reacted at the same time, pulling her into a tight hug from either side. "We've got you now, Emma." Snow said softly, rubbing her daughter's back. "We…" She looked at her husband, who pulled away to look at Emma, smiling softly as he held her hand. "We have news from the front." He said, watching Emma's face intently. The princess searched his face, not wanting to get her hopes up too fast. She looked at her father, keen on hearing his news.

"King Arthur's army is retreating. If our sources are correct, their food supply has been cut off. By whom, we know not." He continued, watching Emma's eyes light up. "This is good news father, right?" She asked, allowing herself to hope. To hope that this dreadful war might come to an end soon. At her father's curt nod, she breathed out. "Killian."

 **Come on, you didn't really think I would kill off my favorite pirate! I hope you enjoyed the chapter !**


	4. Chapter 4 - Unexpected

**Chapter 4 – Unexpected**

"Your highness, you must come to the gates." A plump soldier urged. Emma spun in her chair, closing the book she had been reading. It had been three weeks since her particularly heart- wrenching nightmare, and the waiting hadn't gotten any easier. Emma had found herself sitting by the window staring at the seemingly endless sea, the sea that reminded her of him so much. Even when her parents came to keep her company, Emma kept quiet. Her father made an effort to get her out of the castle as much as possible, without pushing her too much. He had convinced her to go riding twice so far, and to spar with him thrice.

The books in the castle's extensive library had served as a sort of getaway for the princess. She devoured a novel every two days, sitting in her favorite chair by the window for hours on end. She alternated between watching the horizon and flipping through page after page of her current book. Every once in a while a servant would pretend to dust the books, if only to check on her. When she was sure that she was alone, Emma would read to herself and image it was Killian's voice caressing her ears.

 _"Can we try this one?" Emma asked tentatively, holding out a book to him. Killian took it and turned it over in his hand, studying the cover with a slow nod. He looked up and met her eyes. "Where shall we sit, love?" He asked. The princess grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her favorite spot, near the window overlooking the sea. Killian sat down and patted his lap, smiling when Emma blushed and sat down. He wrapped an arm around her waist as she leaned back into him, content. He brushed a kiss behind her ear and opened the book, turning to the first chapter. "The wind howled in Jake's ears, the dark sea raging just below his feet. Thunder struck once more, perilously close to him." Killian's voice made her smile, and she closed her eyes, imagining the scene while safe in his strong arms._

"Milady?" The soldier called again, eyeing Emma carefully. The princess nodded and marked her place in the book with a stray piece of paper before setting it down on the wooden table beside her. She stood and straightened her dress, motioning wordlessly for him to lead the way. The man straightened and bowed, then held the door of the library open for Emma to step through. She gave a stiff smile and turned right, quickest way to the gates, knowing the soldier would follow her.

The halls were all but empty, drawing a frown from Emma. As she took the familiar path to the main entrance of the castle, Emma was barely aware of the quick tapping of the soldier's shoes as he walked behind her. Every turn she took, the incessant droning of voices got louder. Emma picked up the pace, her dress swishing every time she rounded a corner. Something was up, and Emma was growing more and more determined to find out what. As quickly as she could while holding up her skirt so as to avoid tripping, Emma made her way down the stairs and through the huge dark oak doors of the great hall.

The sight that greeted her was one she was completely unprepared for. Their army was back. The courtyard was buzzing with activity, hundreds of soldiers walking every which way. Some led horses to the stables, others carried swords and shields to the armory. Emma caught a glimpse of several men laid out in stretchers, on their way to the infirmary to be treated.

She stood in her place for what felt like seconds, frozen as a she everything in. It must have lasted longer than she thought, for a young man stopped next to her, looking worried. "Your highness? Are you alright?" He asked tentatively, cocking his head to look at her. Snapping out of her daze, Emma nodded and dismissed him with a wave. The blonde sucked in a breath, looking around with wide eyes. If the army was back… So was he.

Suddenly, Emma was filled with a new sort of hope. It swelled in her chest and made her throat tighten, and for a moment she lost the ability to breathe. It almost hurt, and after taking a deep breath, Emma knew just what she was feeling. This was just like what she felt when she was with Killian. Love. Love so deep it almost hurt, love so strong it made her feel invincible.

Before she had time to register it, Emma had picked up her skirts and was running around the courtyard, pushing her way past the numerous men. She ignored the calls behind her, because if they weren't him, in that moment, she didn't care. She needed to be held, to feel him in her arms, to look into his blue eyes. Needed to hear his voice, to smell his scent.

Gasping for breath, Emma pushed herself away from a group of soldiers, looking around her frantically. There were too many people around her, suffocating her. Her breathing quickened, and Emma suddenly felt dizzy. Shaking her head, she pushed her way out of the crowd, emerging in a corner where some of the wounded we still stretched out on sheets, half in the hay. Medics were gathered around one of the soldiers, who was stationed farthest from the crowd. Emma stepped closer, curious. The man's face was hidden behind a doctor, who was tending to his hand. More accurately, the place where his hand should have been. The medic unwrapped the bloody bandage, yet the injured man didn't make a sound. He was unconscious, or maybe even dead, Emma figured. The doctor stepped back and around the body to grab a new bandage, giving Emma a clear view of the wounded man's face.

Emma's heart stopped. Laying there, with hay in his hair and a missing hand, was Killian. Her hands immediately went up to her mouth, doing nothing to stifle the tortured sound that fell from her lips. Emma barely registered the doctor turning around and another medic rushing to her as she fell forward and everything turned black.


	5. Chapter 5 - Awakened

**Chapter 5 – Awakened**

A high pitched ringing resonated in Emma's ears as she opened her eyes, a soldier and two doctors leaning over her. Squinting against the light, Emma pushed herself into a sitting position, holding up an arm to indicate to the three men that she didn't need their help. Behind the doctor, she caught sight of Killian laying on the ground motionless. She stood with a small grunt of pain, ignoring the throbbing in her skull.

The princess barely registered the way her knees scraped against the rough rock of the courtyard as she dropped down next to her fiancé. "Killian."She breathed out, smiling sadly as she brushed back a strand of his dark hair. His clothes were dirty, and apart from his missing hand he seemed to only sport some minor scars, she deducted after giving his body a once over.

"Take him to our chambers." Emma looked up and met the doctor's eyes in a steely gaze, doing her best to keep her emotions in check. As two men bent down to pick up the stretcher Killian lay on, Emma couldn't help but reprimand them, telling them to be careful. She rested her hand on Killian's as they made their way up into the castle, asking the doctor to tell her all he knew about the prince's state.

Once Emma had settled Killian in their bed, she dismissed the other men, telling them she would call if they needed anything. When she was alone with her love, she practically melted into him, blinking back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Come back to me, Killian. Please." She begged, carefully resting her head against his. He looked terrible, dirty and tired, but Emma couldn't have cared less in that moment. He was back in her arms, his familiar warmth pressed up against her.

For a long hour, Emma fought back sleep, knowing she needed to stay awake for Killian. The mentally exhausting events of the day catching up to her, Emma succumbed to the newfound comfort her fiancé provided, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

A cry of pain brought her out of her slumber, making her sit up. Killian's face was contorted in pain, his eyes closed as her let out heart wrenching sounds. Unsure whether he was awake or simply having a nightmare, Emma set a hand on his chest. "Killian, I'm here." She called softly. A gasp flew out of her mouth when he opened his eyes, the bright blue color she had always found there gone, replaced by a dark and dull gray. Her heart broke for him, unable to even imagine the horrors he had been through.

"Emma… You're- I'm h-home?"Killian's bottom lip trembled as he spoke, his voice rough and uneven. Emma's shoulders shook, sobs threatening to overtake her body. She simply nodded, dropping her head to rest on his chest, hearing his steady heartbeat. He weakly managed to lift one arm and set it on her waist, his tired eyes searching her face in disbelief. She was finally here, back in his arms, yet he was too weak to even hold her properly. When her sobs started, racking her body, Killian fought back to the pain and turned his head to kiss her cheek sloppily, his muscles aching at the strain.

"I love you."He breathed out, his throat burning. His words only made Emma cry harder, gripping the lapels of his worn uniform. It took her a few minutes to find the strength to pull back, her face hovering inches from his. "I love you too. I missed you so much, Killian..." She whispers, tears streaming down her face and falling onto his dark blue vest. "Don't ever leave me again." She pleads, resting one hand on his cheek, his scruff scratching her thumb.

"Never." He replied, then started to cough, his throat dry. Emma was quick to reach for the water pitcher on the bedside table, filling a cup and bringing it to his lips. Killian drank greedily, drops of water dribbling down his chin and onto the mattress. "Slow down, sailor." Emma smiled softly as she pulled the glass away and set it down. The corner of Killian's lips turned up into a smile at his old nickname, and he nodded as Emma gently wiped his chin.

Carefully, Emma got off the bed, squeezing Killian's hand when he whimpered. "I'm just getting something to clean your face, okay?" She said softly, going to grab a wet cloth. The princess then returned to her fiancé, sitting on the bed beside him. She stroked his dark hair as she gently washed the dirt off his face, his eyes never leaving her face. Eventually Emma called the doctors in, never letting go of Killian's hand as they poked and prodded him. It was only once they departed, satisfied that Killian would recover, that Emma leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Let's get you cleaned up." She said, helping him sit up. "I asked the maids to run you a bath while you slept, it should still be warm, if you feel up to it." She suggests, to which Killian nods.

After some hard effort from both Emma, in supporting Killian, and Killian, in doing his best to bear his own weight, the prince made it to the ceramic tub. Emma carefully undressed him, folding his worn and dirty uniform on a nearby armchair before helping him sit in the tub, kneeling beside him and never letting go of him. She made sure to keep his stump out of the water, not wanting to worsen his condition. "You okay?" She asked softly, stroking his lower arm when he nodded in response. "Aye. Thank you, Emma." He tried for a smile, watching her intently as she reached for the bar of soap.

"I've got you, Killian. Relax." She said soothingly, gently washing him, careful to mind his scars. He let his head fall back and closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of Emma's fingers massaging his scalp as she washed his hair. It felt amazing to find a sense of familiarity after so long, in the way that Emma took care of him, in the way she looked at him, in the way she loved him.

He was home.

 **This is it! The last chapter, if only for now. I absolutely loved exploring this verse, and there's a chance I might revisit it in the future. Thank you for all your support, you guys are amazing!**


End file.
